Toy
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele achava que ela era apenas um brinquedo. No entanto, quem brincava com quem? x YAGAMI RAITO/AMANE MISA x


**Sumário:** Ele achava que ela era apenas um brinquedo. No entanto, quem brincava com quem?

**Death Note não me pertence, mas não quer dizer que eu não vá usá-lo XD**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Toy**

- Light-kun! – ela chamava, com aquela voz inocente, com aquele jeito infantil.

Ele atendeu o chamado, com os olhos frios a encarando, mesmo que ela não tenha notado.

- Eu encontrei mais um! – ela disse, sorrindo, orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

Ele também sorriu, mas maliciosamente, cheio de orgulho de sua perfeita atuação, ao lado daquela loira burra. Seu ego sempre inflando mais e mais, quando ele notava como conseguia enganar com suas palavras transbordando de falsas mentiras. Ele deveria ganhar um Oscar, porque era simplesmente bom demais.

- Que bom Misa, continue assim e logo poderemos nos casar.

E ela concordava, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, meio corada com a idéia de vestir um vestido branco, como o sorriso de escárnio dele e desfilar aquela pedra gigante que haveria em seu dedo. Gigante como o ego daquele que a menina dizia amar.

**X**

Era tão engraçado ver como Misa morria de inveja de Takada, quando via ela e Light juntos. Ele adorava. Além de conseguir avançar ainda mais em seu objetivo, divertia-se, cheio de sadismo, da menina que dizia "amar".

- Eu sei que é necessário, mas eu não posso admitir que você aja assim com outra mulher.

Ela murmurava, fazendo biquinho. Nesses momentos, Light queria cair nas gargalhadas. Era um esforço conter-se.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Misa. – ele sibilava, beijando-lhe sua testa, para não mostrar seu sorriso de deboche – Eu amo apenas você.

E ela lhe dava um sorriso puro, como se falasse que sabia.

E ele queria rir. Porque ela era patética demais.

**X**

Ela tinha os cabelos mais sedosos que ele já havia tocado. O rosto mais delicado de todos. O olhar mais caloroso que jamais recebeu. E o corpo mais belo que já havia percebido em qualquer outra mulher.

Misa chamava atenção, era cercada de pessoas o tempo todo e, normalmente, gostava de cumprimentar a todos, com carinho.

E quando os homens se aproximavam e a elogiavam, com aqueles olhos e sorrisos maliciosos. Nessas horas, Light intervia, mostrando que era _dono_ dela. Que ela _pertencia_ a ele.

- Vamos embora Misa, nós estamos atrasados.

Não era ciúme. Não era medo de perdê-la. Ela era seu joguinho particular, de mais ninguém. Ele queria os sorrisos dela só para ele. Ele era egoísta. Nunca gostou de dividir.

Nem mesmo as coisas mais fúteis e patéticas.

**X**

Naquele armazém escuro, sentindo os olhares de todos aqueles seres minúsculos, ele se arrastava. Para fugir de todos. De todos.

Chamando aqueles nomes, aqueles nomes todos, e nenhum deles respondendo algo, lembrou-se dela.

E foi gritando seu nome, pedindo para que ela o ajudasse, que ele notou que ela já não estava mais lá. Não, não estava.

Talvez ela não fosse tão burra assim. Talvez ela soubesse que tudo aquilo era mentira e estava, agora, rindo dele, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com ela. Talvez Misa não amasse Light, assim como ele não o fazia.

Entendeu que algumas coisas não eram "jogáveis", como Misa. E então, uma pergunta apoderou-se de sua cabeça, enquanto sentia seu coração falhar.

_Naquele jogo, quem brincava com quem?_

Foi seu último pensamento. Sua última pergunta. E nunca conseguiu a resposta.

**X**

Morreu. Suas mentiras foram reveladas e ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, lembrou-se dele. Menos ela.

Porque, caso Yagami Light não soubesse, Misa o amava.

* * *

Certo... Essa fanfic é minha primeira hétero daqui? XD

Pois é, eu não sei o--o

mesmo assim, eu acho que ela é uma das minhas preferidas, porque ficou muito legal, e eu sou demais, hahaha 8D

-apedrejada-

Certo, certo, ignoremos a idiotice acima XD Mas realmente eu achei que ficou legal...!

Talvez porque o Raito sofreu e.e

XD

Bom... Minha idéia foi que, no final da vida do Raito, a última coisa que ele havia pensado foi na adorável Misa n.nS2

RaitoxMisa fans... Perdoem-me, mas eu acho que o Raito não merece a Misa e na verdade ela ama o Matt! ò.o

A próxima fanfic hétero de DN - e a primeira que eu fiz na vida - vai ser postada uma hora e, sim, é MattMisa XD

Mas, nessa aqui... Reviews?


End file.
